rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lagos Episode 8
The team was hired to clean up the mess left during a previous run, Episode 5, in which we tried to embarrass Prince Abioye by invading his private menagerie and stealing or freeing the animals. During that run, we observed an escaping helicopter explode. At the meet for this run, we learned that the prince was on that helicopter and is dead. But there is video footage of our attack, and this implicates both us and our Johnson, John Karmichael. Karmichael has been able to stall the investigation into the Prince's death through one of his contacts in Yoruba security, but wants a more permanent solution. He wants us to kidnap a young woman, Serena, the daughter of the port master, who, he explains, is a technomancer. She will be able to edit the video footage and implicate someone else in the assassination. After negotiation, we are offered 12000 nuyen. After some discussion, we decide to use her interest in shadowruns (she is training to be a reporter and is writing a cheesy shadowrun novel) to assist us, faking a shadowrun to rescue her father. Captain Jack sets up a meet with her at the Chrome Dome, a shadowrun-themed restaurant where no real shadowrun should ever take place. We divide ourselves into two teams: the first (the "good" guys) consisting of Captain Jack, Dr. PIE and Valkris, and the second consisting of Circe, Chloe and our new team-mate, Savario. We also take on disguises, hoping that we won't be recognized later (or perhaps embarrassed that anyone would associate us with the following cheese). Some of us get the following code-names: Dr. PIE is Dr. Cake, Circe is Odyssey, Savario is Madonna, Chloe is Fumbles, Valkris opts to pretend to be mute since she can't lie, Captain Jack is Mr. Johnson. Serena takes the bait and meets Captain Jack. Surprisingly, she recognizes him (despite his inept disguise) as the figure on the Raptor Bucks. He insists they are being followed, gesturing at the table where the second team sits, and they leave. On the drive to meet with Valkris and Dr. PIE, they discover they are being followed by non-team members and Captain Jack uses Morse code via the tail lights of his car to signal Savario about them (since Serena is a technomancer, he fears that she may detect wireless signals). Circe spots a watcher spirit following the Captain's car and blocks it from continuing. She tries to get a water spirit to cause an accident to the following car but it fails and gives up. Chloe shoots the car instead, damaging it beyond immediate repair. Everyone arrives at the Salty Seaman 2 where Dr. PIE, Valkris and the YDU have Captain Jack's equipment. While he is changing his clothes, Circe leaps in with the other two, ordering Captain Jack to give up Serena. We have a fake firefight using the weapons we'd modified earlier. Serena tries to fire a real taser at Circe (glowing and floating) but fails. Captain Jack, Valkris, Dr. PIE and Serena flee, leaving the YDU somewhat confused behind us. On the drive to the meet site, the team is ambushed by a large metal bus containing Igbo orks. A building collapses on the road behind and the bus blocks the road ahead. The streets are full of people, running around panicked. There are more attackers on the roofs of the buildings. In the fight, Savario rapidly charges and kills several attackers. Valkris sends up her tac-net fly spy to project data to the team, coordinating the attack. Circe takes control of the mind of one ork near the bus, who is rendered unconscious before he can obey her. Captain Jack leaps from the car and fires his automatic, and Chloe does devastating damage with her rifle. Several Molotov cocktails explode on the street and vehicles, and Valkris and Chloe drive the cars to safety. Dr. PIE summons a fire spirit to take control of the flames. An enormous earth elemental appears and attacks Ecto-1, but is shattered by Chloe's shots. The team reaches the meet site in the Ikorodu district and encounters an impatient red-haired man who takes charge of Serena. The district is dangerously full of the sounds of combat, and we are instructed to wait further instructions about where to pick up Serena to return her. We wait in the Mushun District. Three hours later, we get a call from John Karmichael who gives us coordinates at the third mainland bridge. Valkris sends a blimp drone to look the site over, and it appears legitimate. We arrive and find a very upset Serena, escorted by an ancient powerful shaman. Captain Jack calms her down and convinces her not to go to the Lagos Daily Times with the story (Faith Dubuku is a friend of hers). She tells us that the footage has been edited to show Igbo orks attacking and killing the prince, and that this will likely trigger a war between the Igbo and the Yoruba. Valkris suspects that Faith won't help her, that she tends to support corporate interests and if Horizon wants this war, she won't oppose them. We try to convince her that if she wants to release the footage, she could but she should leave the country for her own safety. She agrees to go home quietly. We anticipate backstabbing at the meet with our Johnson. But when confronted, Karmichael seems shocked by the news, and points the finger at Lekan. We are paid in full. Out of character, we don't believe Karmichael, but in character, we are all convinced that he had no intention to cause more violence in Lagos. Captain Jack releases the original footage in the Shadowlands, but mainstream news reports the prince being killed by Igbo orks. = Quotes = * Steve: "So, would we have to call him (the now-dead Prince) some weird symbol?" Group: "What?" Steve: "You know, he's the artist formerly known as Prince." Group: *groans* * Hahns: "We can't hit Adam anyway. Let's shoot some bullets at him to add to the ambiance" * Circe, bursting into the Salty Seaman 2: "Give up the girl, Raptor! This is a shadowrun!" * To an upset Serena, Captain Raptor: "Yeah, you were just lied to by your Johnson. Twice. Welcome to your first Shadowrun." * To Serena, after she failed twice to hit Circe with a taser, Captain Raptor: "You can't hit her! She's a mage!" = People met = * Serena Chukumah - daughter of the port master, aged 15, technomancer * Faith Dubaku - owner of the Lagos Daily Times * A Red-haired man - we believe he works for Lekan = Places visited = * The Porto Novo Luxury Hotel in the Apapa District * The Chrome Dome - The meet site for the fake Shadowrun. * The Salty Seaman 2 - The site for the fake Shadowrun shootout. = Rewards = * 4 Karma (+2 for Hahns) * +1 Loyalty with John Karmichael * New contact: Serena: loyalty 1, connections 3 * 12000 nuyen